


Fierce Jellyfish

by Hanson



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blood, Fighting, M/M, Other, Protection, Rape/Non-con Elements, breaking bones, clear being a badass, mama bear clear, mention of accelerated heart beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanson/pseuds/Hanson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rib is becoming increasingly more dangerous. When Koujaku is attacked and 'punished' for being an undefeated king, what will Clear do when he finds Koujaku trying to rid himself of any feeling or memory of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angst meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51212) by kabajaku. 



> As mentioned in the tags, this story mentions Non consensual sex, aka rape. If you are triggered by this, please don't continue. I can write a separate story about Clear being a Mama Bear.

Clear knew something was wrong the minute he walked into the house. He couldn't hear the usual chatter of Beni, complaining about the cat they'd recently taken in. Poor preggy mama. Moving through the oddly quiet house, he listened, footsteps quiet. That's when it reached him. Koujaku's accelerated heartbeat, and the sound of the running shower mixed with choked back sobs. It was enough to have him running, panic rising in his chest. Koujaku never cried. Never. So when he practically threw the sliding door open, not caring if it broke to see said man standing under the spray, scrubbing furiously at his blood stained thighs, it made sense that he let out an audible noise.

The loud noise scared the other, and he made a small sound, the washcloth hitting the floor. Both hands pressed against the wall in an attempt to stabilize himself. The sight broke Clear's heart, and he found himself quickly holding the other in his arms, not caring about the shower drenching him. It probably wasn't the best move on his part, as Koujaku struggled immediately, only relaxing when Clear started talking.

"It's okay. It's me, Koujaku-San. It's okay."

Then Koujaku completely broke down in his arms, and Clear knew it would never be okay.

...

Singing softly, Clear gently ran his fingers through Koujaku's raven locks. After cleaning him up after the heart wrenching sobbing, Clear had done his best with first aid. The Ribster didn't want to go to the hospital, and Clear refused to upset him any further. Said man was now in bed, sleeping as soundly as one could in such a situation. Beni was in sleep mode on the window sill, nameless Mama cat curled up beside his still form. Watching. Her calico coat shook as she fixated those fierce green orbs on Clear. He knew that she could tell something was most definitely not right, she wasn't dumb after all. Feeling his voice crack, the android lowered his tone, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"

He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Koujaku's. What was the point? Why was he built this way if he couldn't even protect those he loved? If he wasn't even there when it happened? Why did he have this power if he couldn't do anything with it? Clear felt sobs of his own well up, leaning back from the man who had come to mean so much to him.

No. No, there was something he could do. Fingers twisting the fabric beneath them, the android pushed himself up. He'd make them pay, every single one of them. Saying a final goodbye, Clear moved to change out of his drenched outfit. After Koujaku had gotten him to take it off, where did he put that gas mask?

...

Finding the men had been easy. Way too easy, but completely understandable. They were from a lower Rib team, and when they had managed to corner one of the Undefeated Kings and have their way with him, of course they would brag. It sickened Clear to the core. He still wasn't used to it, this gut wrenching pain and anger. It wasn't an emotion he expressed often.

Seeing them laughing, elbowing each other as though they were enjoying a good joke, Clear almost lost it. Taking deep, artificial breaths, he forced himself to calm. At this point, he needed to not feel, only inflict. Strapping the familiar mask in place, it's weight on his face comforting, he moved forward. It wasn't surprising that they spotted him before he was even there, the white hair was enough to give him away. Or maybe it was bright red scarf around his neck, a dear present from the man they'd attempted to break.

"Oi, the fuck you want, freak?" One of them, a blonde, said.

That condescending tone. Is that how they'd spoken to Koujaku? As they'd pinned him in place? Hurt him? Beaten him? Over, and over, and over. Black gloved hands clenching, Clear forced himself to bow. "Hello, you wouldn't happen to be members of the Dirty Dancers, would you?" He kept his tone even and friendly. Being rude would tip them off.

"Yeah, what's it to you? Come to hear about our latest spoil?" This one had greasy brown hair, many rings adorning his fingers. His four other buddies laughed, elbowing each other again. The motion was really beginning to get on Clear's nerves. Smiling despite their inability to see, Clear made an impressed gesture, "I actually have heard! And, I want to help you take down the other kings," It was too easy, their laughter dying down and hungry eyes focusing on him. He felt like a piece of meat, but he had to stay strong.

"What? You'd help us with that, kid?" a man with black hair and squinty eyes said. Nodding with vigor, the android pointed to one of the alleyways, "Of course! But, lets do this somewhere a little more private. I don't want this information going to just anybody." Lies. All of it. But that was all it took. Ordered to move first, Clear heard distinct footsteps from the five members of the Gang following. When he decided they were deep enough, he turned around, only to be slammed against the wall by an elbow. Greasy hair was intimidating, a knife appearing in a matter of seconds. Though, Clear had been prepared for this.

"Cough up what you know kid, and we might not have to skin you alive." Oh, like that was threatening. Tilting his head, Clear felt his scarf being moved, and the blade pressing against the exposed flesh of his neck. It was an odd feeling, but he was calm. After all, he couldn't die. "I told you I would, wouldn't I?" Clear feigned innocence, "Oh, but first, I need to ask a question." This got a confused noise out of greasy, and for some reason, it heightened Clear's adrenalin.

"How much force does it take for ones shoulder to pop out of place?" Oh, how invigorating it was to see those eyes go wide. As though in slow motion, Clear grabbed the wrist that brandished the knife. Leaving no time for the other to fight back, he twisted and pushed, wrenching greasy around and over. With his back bent inwards, Clear could hear his breath quicken, his heart rate increase, his blood roar through his veins as he began to experience an adrenalin high of his own. It wouldn't be enough though. Watching as his friends jumped, he placed a hand on the opposite shoulder.

"You didn't answer my question."

All it took was the conflicting motions of Clear's right hand pulling, and the left stabilizing for a loud pop to sound through the alley. The knife fell to the ground with a loud clatter, and greasy's scream erupted like nails on a chalk board. When the android let go, he hit the ground with a dull thud, eyes rolling upwards and his mouth hanging open, screams now mute. This got the immediate attention of his fellow Rib mates, who took it upon themselves to attack.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you!" It was squinty who reached him next, rearing back to aim a left hook at Clear's head. Using the wall to his advantage, Clear kicked off it as though it were a kick board, launching himself to the side. Tucking low, he rolled right onto his feet, hands extended before him. They weren't fists, but flat, palms out and fingers stiff. Squinty's punch had sailed right over him, and was now moving closer at a great speed to aim a high kick. Not fast enough.

Clear caught his leg on the inside, gripping it with bone crushing strength before dragging squinty forward. As expected, he hopped closer to keep his balance, not seeming to react to the pain. That was also expected, as Clear could clearly hear his heart pounding quickly in his chest. He was far too drunk on this high to feel it yet. Letting go, Squinty was on both feet when he leaned in for a grab, a primal yell leaving his throat. Clear got a good look at those dark eyes, the pupils small, before his hand came from under and caught that pointed chin. His wrist leaning back to get better leverage, those long fingers curled inwards, the thumb still extended. The force behind the heel of his palm was enough to break squinty's jaw, the bones cracking and grinding clearly audible to the android.

Squinty dropped like a rock, completely out cold with blood dripping from his lips. Maybe he'd bitten his tongue? Clear knew he should be concerned, but this was one of the men that had hurt Koujaku. Koujaku... A shout from the other end of the alley had his attention. Blondie was rounding up the last two members for a final attack, all three moving to rush him. Fools.

The one that reached him first he simply grabbed by the front of his shirt, and tossed behind him. A thud was heard, a groan following. Next, a burly one with curly ginger locks put his left shoulder down, and was going to ram him. Clear spun, balancing on his left leg and swinging up his right, the heel of his white boot connecting with curly's face with perfect timing, the red scarf swinging in front of his vision. A satisfying crunch was heard, and Clear could see the blood smearing white as the Dirty Dancer slowly slid down. He was mostly thankful it hadn't been his jeans. Plastic was much easier to wash blood off of.

Slowly, he made eye contact with Blondie, lowering his leg. "You're the last one." The words felt so empty when they left his lips. Blondie was staring at him, eyes wide, heart hammering in his chest. With a scream, he turned to run, abandoning the others. Oh no, that wouldn't do.

Coughing lightly, Clear began to sing. The sound that left his lips was eerie, his tone dipping low before climbing a scale to become higher. Suddenly it was laced with anger and sadness, growing faster. Blondie covered his ears, leaning against the alley wall for support. Short gasps left his lips, his body shaking. Then, he collapsed, just as Clear felt something cold and metallic slide into his side. The thrown Dirty Dancer had grabbed the knife greasy dropped, and crawled towards Clear to imbed it in his flesh. Back handing him, Clear became disgruntled at the realization that he'd been careless. Wait, careless?

No, nononononono. How could he be thinking such a thing at a time like this?! That crystalline voice stopped, and a sob wracked his body. Not from pain, but from the utter shock at what he'd managed to do. The adrenalin high had run out, and he was left with five humans surrounding him, heart beats strong, but beaten to a bloody pulp. Not only that, but he'd have to take responsibility in his mind for what had been done. Body wracked with tears, Clear collapsed to his knees, ripping the mask from his face.

"I'm so sorry, Koujaku! I'm so sorry!"

...

When he got home, Beni was flying quickly to meet him at the door. The nasally voice of the allmate was almost comforting. Almost.

"Clear! Where have you been?! Do you know what happened to Koujaku?! Why weren't y- Hey! Don't ignore me! Is that blood?!"

The android strode right past the cardinal. The knife wound in his side was almost healed, and the only evidence it had ever existed was the dark spot on the black shirt he wore. He didn't stop at the bathroom, didn't stop to wash up. He just moved right to Koujaku's bedroom, half hoping Beni would stay out. Preggy Momma raised her head up, almost seeming to eye him with a look that said, 'About time you got back. Get over here.' She was half curled in Koujaku's arms, the Rib leader now on his side.

Every emotion Clear had fought off on his way back returned full force, and the mask hit the ground with a resounding thud. Gently, carefully, he climbed into bed with the other, listening to the steady rise and fall of Koujaku's chest, and every beat of his heart. Preggy Momma moved a bit so that Clear could grasp a scarred and worn hand, bringing it to his lips.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you."


End file.
